Let Me Be Your Wings
by TalaDentro
Summary: Songfic Challenge: Harry falls off his broom during a Quidditch match and someone catches him. Song: Let Me Be Your Wings and Let Me Be Your Wings Reprise . Pairing I would like to be a surprise so :P
1. Let Me Be Your Wings

A/N: Hey there been awhile. Finally going to attempt a different pairing, been stuck on Severus lately, or so it seems. Then I have a Charlie/Harry pairing that should be posted for Valentine's Day (been in the works since well before Christmas) so everyone be on the lookout for that. Its my first challenge, and my first songfic challenge. Usually I don't work with challenges but *shrugs* I liked it because it's short, to the point, and gives me a lot of room to maneuver.

Timeline (sorry it wasn't posted earlier): The fifth book happened but Sirius didn't die. The last two books didn't happen at all. The war hasn't been going on for very long. This is their seventh year.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own or make money off of. Except the banana, that one is mine, although, I don't make money off him either.

Warnings: slash, language, graphic images, and stuff.

**Bold** – angry mutters not sung.

* * *

Harry flew around the Quidditch pitch wondering why the fuck the game hadn't been called off on account of fucking lightning that had almost hit his broom and killed him twice already! As if the rain wasn't bad enough! Soaking through his robes and weighing him down, making him lose at least five speed points.

He growled under his breath, searching desperately for the snitch so he could get out of the cold. He turned his broom so he could make another sweep of the pitch, when a stray bolt of lightning hit the end of his broom. Although, I think it would've been far more entertaining if he'd been hit by a leashed bolt of lightning. But then I would have to turn this into some kind of mystery story and, let's face it, no one wants to read a mystery by a crack author.

Because wood is an insulator and not a conductor (I looked it up so no bitching) Harry was not electrocuted. However, the force of the strike and the shock of seeing fucking lightning two inches away from his nose caused Harry to lose control and fall off his broom. Not having his wand and unable to do wandless magic, he squeezed his eyes closed and prepared to die, or have a levitating charm cast on him whichever came first. Hopefully the charm, but he wasn't all that optimistic.

Snape sneered.

Hermione screamed. "HARRY!"

Ron squealed (in a very manly way of course). "OY!"

Neville fainted.

Dumbledore twinkled.

Draco did a little happy dance.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other blankly.

Ginny trilled in a sluttish kind of way.

Luna looked around dreamily and said, "I've never seen such a large group of ninnyhammerous boglings in one place before."

Cho Chang stopped screaming long enough to ask "Say what?"

***

The author would like to take the time to pause here for a quick definition. Ninnyhammerous Boglings: Ninnyhammerous is not technically a word. Ninnyhammer is though, and basically it means stupid. I just stretched it a bit to fit my purposes. Boglings is a real word that can mean either a dance by and for Mr. Bogle or a race of swamp dwelling amphibious humanoids. So basically, Luna is calling everybody a bunch of stupid amphibians that somewhat resemble human beings that can't dance.

***

Luckily not all of the WITCHES and WIZARDS had forgotten how to use MAGIC. An unexpected savior, in a flurry of black wings, caught Harry, a good thirty feet from the ground.

When Harry felt himself being caught by a strong pair of arms instead of being smushed all over the ground, he opened his eyes slowly and gaped. Dark skin and long flowing black hair; it was none other than Blaise Zabini. To be more precise; a half naked Blaise Zabini with a pair of large black wings that were flapping lazily to keep them suspended in the air. Harry furrowed his brow, there had been some kind of rumor going around about Blaise being some kind of siren, but Harry had brushed it off as speculation. He had also made the incorrect yet common assumption that a siren was some kind of fish-person, indicating that Blaise would need to be totally submerged in water, when in fact; they are a bird-like people. Blaise met his gaze and smirked. "Well who were you expecting? A purple banana with green polka dots wearing a pink tutu perhaps?"

"How'd you know about Quinton?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Erm… Sup 'bini?"

A strange look passed over the man's face. His eyes met Harry's. He flew them a short distance away from the pitch, but made no move to land. He hugged Harry closer to him. Slowly, taking care not to startle the young man in his arms, lest he drop him, Blaise pressed his lips to Harry's.

"Holy shit on a stale cracker Zabini! Asking 'sup' was a relative term that was not in any way referring to the state of your penis!"

"Harry," Blaise began, ignoring Harry's struggles. "I have admired you for some time now, and I have a request to make of you, if I may."

Harry glared at him suspiciously, "You may, so long as you don't attempt to rape me in the process of making this 'request'."

Blaise took in a deep breath, opened his mouth, and began to sing. "Let me be your wings."

Harry stared at him, eyes wide. "Why are you singing now? What the hell?"

"Let me be your only love."

"Okay, I get it. It's the siren thing kicking in. But seriously, I don't mind if you stop. Not that you don't have a perfectly lovely singing voice, which you do. It's just that, well, I'm allergic to corny." Harry sneezed.

"Let me take you far beyond the stars."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. There's no oxygen up there. We'd die."

Blaise merely continued, "Let me be your wings."

"I don't need wings, I have a broom. Well, I did. It kinda got struck by lightning and I'm not really sure what kind of condition it's in at the moment but that's not the point! I can always get another one and there are always levitation charms."

His protests were once again ignored, "Let me take you high above."

"How long are you going to force me to listen to this?"

"Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours."

"I'm dreaming of being on the ground."

"Anything that you desire. Anything at all."

"What if all I desire is for you to shut up!?"

"Every day I'll take you higher!"

With a few great flaps of his wings, Blaise gained several dozen feet in altitude.

"Blaise seriously, I don't like where you're going with this!"

"And I'll never let you fall!"

"FALL?"

"Fall!" Blaise sang again, moments before completely letting go of Harry.

"WAAAAAAH! YOU BASTARD!"

Blaise swooped down and caught him…again. Harry fought the urge to strangle him. I mean, sure it would be satisfying, until he hit the ground and died.

"Let me be your wings. Leave behind the world you know."

"No that's okay. I like it here. Well, the Voldemort thing kinda sucks, not to mention have no parents, the Dursleys being my only family, crappy friends, obsessed fan girls, everything always trying to kill me, never had a boyfriend because of the whole death eater paranoia, but otherwise…"

"For another world or wondrous things."

"If one of those wondrous things is a boyfriend," Harry trailed his eyes down Blaise's body, "I don't suppose I'd mind too much."

"We'll see the universe, and dance on Saturn's rings."

"I hear there's a bunch of dust and crap on Saturn's rings. What if you get hit by a rock and fall into a coma or something? We float around the stupid rings forever, this is of course, assuming that we have found a way to breathe while we're up there, or we just plummet to the planet's surface and die? Not too fond of either idea."

"Heaven isn't too far."

"Now you're bringing religion into this?!?"

"Heaven is where you are." He kissed Harry's nose.

Harry blushed. "Okay, I admit it. That was touching."

"Stay with me and let me be your wings."

"Well, I guess that wouldn't be too gruesome a fate." Harry twined his arms around Blaise's neck and frenched him. For a moment or two, Blaise's wings stopped their motion. Harry felt the rush of wind and pulled back.

"You IDIOT! What the fuck? FLAP DAMN YOU FLAP!"

Blaise wings immediately began to beat again. He smiled. "I love you Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but felt something odd swell inside his chest. It burst out before he could do anything to stop it. "You will be my wings."

He slammed his mouth shut and mumbled out of the corner of his mouth. "No way in hell. Singing is not in my contract!"

"I'm afraid it is love." Blaise said grinning. "Page eighty-two, paragraph nine, subdivision K. Lawyer talk, lawyer talk, jabber, jabber, jabber, you're a siren's mate and therefore required to sing. It's an unstoppable instinct love, might as well get it over with."

Harry growled low in his throat. "You will be my only love **you fucker**. You will take me far beyond the **stupid shiny** stars. You will lift me high above, **but not too high or I'll strangle you when we land**. Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours. **I want a dozen children, and I won't be the only one bearing them you self centered twat who was willing to make me do all the work.** Anything that we desire, anything at all. **Voldemort dead, lots and lots of sex, I'm talking LOADS of sex here. A big house by the sea, and a lot of other expensive shit that I'm going to make you pay for, for putting me through this humiliation.** Everyday you'll take me higher."

"And I'll never let you fall for I will be your wings." Blaise finished, laughing at some of Harry's rantings, while a few of the others made him shake in fear or quiver with anticipation.

Blaise brought them ever lower, eventually landing them on the Astronomy Tower. He set Harry down in front of him but didn't let him go. He brought one hand up to Harry's hair, fisting several of the strands. He tugged Harry's head back slightly and kissed him. The kiss grew more passionate and they then proceeded to have sex - doggy style. It looked something like this: )i- ,-,o

If you can't see it then we have two problems: you don't have a big enough imagination, and I am a bigger pervert than you are. Unfortunately, there's really nothing I can do to help with either of those.

_One week later…_

Harry ran into the great hall, eyes blazing, and hair flying. His magic, sensing his anger and agitation was visible and whipping about him, keeping people away. At his heels was an equally angry looking purple banana, with small little legs and arms, sporting green polka dots and a pink tutu.

"BLAISE MAURICE ZABINI! I KEEL YOU!" The banana cried. With a mighty leap the banana leapt onto Blaise's chest and began punching him in the face and neck with its miniaturized hands.

"Quinton? Harry?" Blaise asked bewildered, "What in the world is going on? Why are you both so angry?"

"You bastard." Harry said, his voice ringing with power. "You got me pregnant!"

Silence reinged supreme over the great hall. Until…

Hermione screamed. "HARRY!?"

Ron squealed (in a very masculine way of course). "You're GAY?"

Neville fainted.

Snape sneered.

Dumbledore twinkled.

Draco pouted and kicked at the floor.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other blankly.

Ginny shrieked and threatened to hex Blaise's balls off, in a sluttish kind of way.

Luna looked around dreamily and said, "Oh how nice, a little baby Chimera, minus the goat head of course."

Cho Chang stopped gaping long enough to ask "Say what?"

***

Chimera: A lion with a goat's head emerging from the center of its spine with a tail that terminates in a snakes head. So a Chimera-the goat = a snake/lion hybrid.

***

The banana glared hard into Blaise's eyes, "You marry him, take care of him, love him or I'll kill you so hard you'll die to death!"

"What the fuck is that thing anyway?" Theodore Nott asked.

Harry blushed. Blaise smirked and explained, "His godfather, who has a most unusual sense of humor, thought he needed a friend."

Everyone within hearing distance aww'd, making Harry blush all the harder.

"If you weren't so good in bed, you'd be so dead right now."

Quinton took a shiv from his tutu and shined it into Blaise's eyes. "Just say the word and I'll cut off his webbos."

Harry smirked a bit and replied, "Don't cut that off, that's the only reason I keep him around."

Blaise stuck his tongue out at both of them, jumped to his feet and pulled Harry into his arms. "Must you be so mean to me, mother of my child?"

Harry stood on his toes so that he could nibble at Blaise's lower lip. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Blaise was only too happy to comply.

The End

A/N: Sequel has been posted. You can find it on my profile under the title "Once There Was The Sun" but be warned, the sequel is very sad, completely different in tone from this story.

Thank you for reading my loverly and loyal readers. Honestly I'm amazed you keep coming back for more of this crap lol. :)


	2. Once There Was The Sun

**A/N: Sequel to "Let Me Be Your Wings" This is several years after the fact, and I'm going to warn you: this is a very different story, it's sad.**

**Timeline reminder: The fifth book happened but Sirius didn't die. The last two books didn't happen at all. Blaise got Harry pregnant in their seventh year; it's been five years since he gave birth. SPOILER ALERT! No horcruxes, a blast of raw power did Moldy-shorts in and that will be very briefly addressed later.**

**Song used: "Sun" From Thumbelina**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, no money, life sucks, blah blah blah**

**Warnings: Slash, language, mpreg, character death**

**Beta: The Goddess of Grammar (among other things): FirstLaugh-LastTears**

**

* * *

**

Tears slipped down Harry's cheeks as he stared down at the small, black, bitter stone.

_Here Lies Blaise Zabini_

_1980-2003_

_Husband of Harry Potter_

_Father of Lane and Julie Zabini_

_R.I.P._

"I'm so sorry. I lost the baby."

_One year ago…_

Harry stared at Madam Pomphrey, glowing with happiness.

"Really? I'm really pregnant again?"

"That's right Harry. And this time it's a boy."

"Oh my gosh, Blaise will be so excited! He loves the girls, but he's always wanted a son. Oh I can't wait to tell him!"

He felt a small tug on his robes and looked down.

"Daddy, what 'pregman' mean?"

"It's 'preg-nant' Lane. It means that you're going to be an older sister again. You're getting a brother!"

"Aw," she whined, "But boys are so gross."

"Hey now, I'm a boy."

"Yeah but you're Daddy. You don't count."

Harry laughed then glanced up at Julie. Like usual, she was standing slightly behind her twin, letting Lane do all the talking.

"What do you think Julie? Are you excited to have a brother?"

She nodded and gave him a small, toothless smile. "I don't think boys are gross Daddy," she said, very softly.

Harry chuckled a bit. "Thank you sweetheart. You might not want to tell Papa that until you're at least seventeen though."

"Secret?"

"I promise." He hooked their pinkies together and glanced back at the nurse. "Well Poppy, if that's all, I should probably get these two little monsters home."

Lane stomped her foot and glared. "We not munshers!"

"Could've fooled me." Harry leaned over and tickled her. She giggled and gave him a sloppy kiss.

Poppy laughed at their antics, "Just remember to get plenty of rest. Your blood pressure is even more of a problem this time."

"I'll do my best, but with two children and a siren for a husband, it can be a bit hard to relax. I still can't believe he chose to become an auror."

"I know dear, but if you don't keep it down you could lose the baby. I wish the spell on Quinton hadn't worn off; he was really good about keeping you out of trouble. Oh well." She glared at him, "Don't make me confine you to bed rest for the next seven months, because believe you me, I will."

"Alright, alright, I get it. I recognize a threat when I hear one. I'll ask Blaise about taking some time off. It's not like we can't afford it."

"That would be the best course of action." She smiled and patted him on the cheek. "You make me lose so much sleep."

He smirked. "Aw you know you love me. Mind if I use your flu to get us home?"

"Sure love, powder is in a pot under my desk."

"As usual." He pecked her on the cheek and took hold of his daughter's hands. They were such lovely creatures, exact opposites of each other. Lane with her messy black hair and black eyes was always on the go, rushing about, chattering away all the while. Julie with her straight fiery red hair and emerald eyes always taking her time, not speaking unless spoken to. He was so proud of them both.

Harry had learned he was pregnant less than a month before Voldemort's defeat. He still had nightmares about how close he had come to losing them. He shook the thought away and helped them both into the fireplace.

"Now I want you two to keep your new sibling a secret from Papa. I want to surprise him."

"Surpreese!" Lane cried happily. Julie grinned.

_Present time…_

Harry sobbed. "Poppy said the stress and shock combined with the blood pressure are probably what caused the miscarriage. Said the baby was weak to begin with and it wasn't my fault. But, I can't help but blame myself. I was such a mess."

_One year ago…_

Harry was just putting the twins down for a nap when he heard the scream.

"Harry! Harry! Where are you? Something's happened!"

He ran from their bedroom to the living room fireplace. Ron's head was floating in the flames. Harry felt a chill go through him. Ron was Blaise's partner…

"Harry you must come quickly! It's Blaise! He was hit with some kind of curse. I'm not really sure what happened but there was some kind of explosion. He's not doing so well. They don't think he's going to last much longer."

"Where is he now? What about the twins?" Harry said, starting to panic.

"St. Mungo's Intensive Care. I'll send Hermione through to watch them."

His head disappeared and after a few moments, Hermione stepped out, brushing ash off her robes as she went.

"Go on Harry. I'll take care of everything here."

Harry dove for the fireplace. "St. Mungo's!"

He tumbled out of the fireplace in the lobby of St. Mungo's. Ron was waiting for him next to the fireplace. "Come on mate, this way."

Ron dashed down the hallway, Harry close on his heels. When they finally reached the room, Harry almost passed out from the shock. Blaise was a mess. One leg and one wing were missing, and the rest of his body, including his eyes, was obscured by red-stained bandages. Part of his nose was gone, as was his index and middle finger from his right hand. The wing that was left was missing most of its feathers and was bent in several places.

Harry walked over to the hospital bed slowly, not taking note of the mediwizard backing away from it. He never saw the man talking to Ron, shaking his head sadly. Tears filled Harry's eyes. How could this have happened? Everything had been going so well. Why? Why now when he was finally happy? "Oh, Blaise." He choked out.

Blaise shifted a bit on the bed, trying to see him. "A-arry? Be…strong. Gotta…strong for...kids. I's o…k. Not your fault."

"Why? Why are you saying these things? You're going to be fine. Oh Blaise, you just have to be okay. I'm pregnant. Please don't leave me. Not now. Please." His voice cracked on the last word and he let out a sob.

Blaise's hand reached out toward him and he grasped at it, trying to be gentle.

"Wonerful." He said, his words slurring, his voice losing its strength. "Be sure…tell him…how…han-handsome I was."

Harry shook his head furiously, a futile effort, for Blaise couldn't see it. "No, no I won't! You've gotta stick around and prove it to him. Please."

Blaise smiled. "Love you."

Just like that, he closed his eyes, and was gone.

Harry let out a scream. A lot of power was behind it. When a siren takes you as its mate, he shares a part of his power with you. It was how Harry had defeated Voldemort, the power the dark lord knew not. No one was harmed, physically anyway. But all of them felt the agony, loss, and depression as their own. Most fell to their knees, a few let out screams of their own. Pleas rose for someone, anyone to please make it stop, but the scream continued.

Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. "Harry stop! You're hurting everyone!"

The scream ended in a low wail. Harry threw back his head, letting it rest on a shoulder behind him, gritting his teeth to hold back the sounds he was making. A hand came up to stroke his forehead and another wail escaped him. He collapsed against into the arms of whoever was holding him and completely broke down, sobbing.

"I know Harry. Believe me, I know." The hand slid from his forehead and he felt a potion vile being pressed to his lips. "You're not a creature, but you still might not survive his passing. I know it seems cruel to have to live without him, but your kids need you. Drink this, and sleep now Harry."

At first he resisted, but when he felt the tearing at his heart begin anew, he gave in.

George Weasley rocked Harry back and forth, waiting for the potion to take effect. "I'm sorry." He whispered into the messy black hair. "I'm sorry…"

_Present time…_

"They had to keep me under heavy sedation for nearly two months so that I wouldn't join you. I lost the baby during that time. When I finally woke up, it was too late. Nothing could be done."

Harry knelt on the grass to trace the letters of his love's name.

"They had the funeral while I was near comatose. They couldn't wait any longer. I don't blame them, but, it kills me that I didn't get to say goodbye. Then when I did wake up, well, I just wasn't strong enough to come here. I was so ashamed of myself for being weak. So ashamed that I couldn't carry out your final wish. And the girls, they were so scared. So afraid that they'd lose me too. Didn't let me out of their sight for weeks until they were assured that I wasn't going anywhere. Even then, I just couldn't do it, I'm sorry it took me so long."

He laughed softly, with a touch of bitterness. "Would you believe that it was George Weasley who finally convinced me to come? Finally convinced me that I was strong enough to face you?"

He smiled slightly, "He hasn't left my side since it happened. He took care of the girls when I was unable to. He helped me through the worst of it, the nightmares, and the depression. He loves me. Did you know? You were always praising his genius but refused to go to the shop. Is that why?"

_Six months ago…_

Harry lay on the roof of the cottage that had been his home for the past several years, staring up at the stars. He always came up here when he felt the urge to sing. He didn't want to upset or unintentionally harm his daughters. Funny, he could remember the first time he'd ever sung, he had been completely opposed to the idea and had even cussed Blaise out.

Now, it was really all he had left to remember the man he loved. Now he relished in singing. It was his daughter's heritage and he knew that soon, they would be feeling these same urges and he would have to find a way to train them. The power of the voice is a most dangerous weapon. It can take away your sorrows, or drive you to suicide. It just couldn't heal. Harry was still bitter about that. All the power in the world hadn't been enough to save him. Not that any of this mattered, until he could control his own power, he would be of no help to them. So he banished himself to the roof.

He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, feeling the need well up inside his chest. He began to sing. The song was slow, and heartbreaking.

"Once there was the sun. Bright and warm and wonderful. Shining like the love within my heart. Now there's no more sun. Winter has killed everything. And although it's dark December. Forever, I'll remember sun…" His voice broke off and he whispered brokenly. "Winter has killed everything, even the sun."

"No it hasn't, Harry."

Harry jerked his head around in search for the voice in time to see George climbing up through the trap door in the attic.

"Don't you think you're being just a tad melodramatic? Don't get me wrong, I was the same way when Fred died. But life goes on. I had to figure that out and so do you. You have two beautiful daughters who adore you. They need you Harry. I know, _you_ think you're doing your best, but_ I_ know that's not true. You can do better. Where's the Boy-Who-Refused-To-Fucking-Die? What happened to him? You're giving up. And it kills me to see it. It kills your girls too. They're doing everything they can to cheer you up. They need you. You need them too. Come back Harry Potter."

"I'm trying." Harry whispered. "It's just…so hard." His voice broke on the last word. He took several deep breaths and continued as best he could. "Our relationship, it happened so fast, but I loved him. He was everything. When all of my friends had started to doubt me, he stood beside me. He held me after I killed Voldemort, reassured me that I wasn't a cold blooded killer. He made me feel, I don't know, needed, wanted. Now that's gone. I know what you're saying is right, it's just," he choked back a sob. "It's just going to take me some time to do what you're asking. It's hard to move on, when you're alone."

"But you're not alone. I'm here with you. Ron and Hermione are there if you ever want to talk. Luna, Neville, Dean, Draco, Pansy, Theo, and so many others who care about you. Your girls are here for you too. You can make it Harry. Just, reach out to us once in awhile, you know? Don't hold it all by yourself."

Harry threw himself into George's arms and cried. He hadn't allowed himself to since he'd woken up. But now the dam had finally broken. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to stop. Then George took Harry's chin in his hand and tilted his face upwards. Emerald met sapphire. Ever so slowly, so as not to startle him, George lowered his head and gently touched his lips to Harry's.

Harry tried to rear back, but George held on to him. He released his lips and touched his forehead to Harry's.

"I know it's too soon." He said, not moving away from the shocked man in his arms. "But I just wanted to tell you how I felt. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you, no matter what. I love you. And I'll wait, for as long as you need me to. Please heal, Harry. You are, so very necessary, to all of us, to me."

_Present time…_

Harry bowed his head and cried. He sniffed, trying to calm down. "It's still, far too soon for me, but, I think one day, I could love him. I don't know when that will be. But, I promise to come back and ask for your approval if ever that time comes."

He stood and looked up at the sky. "The girls miss you and send their love and hope that you're okay. I love you Blaise Zabini. And I always will."

_Five years later…_

Harry and two young girls stood in front of a small black stone, holding hands.

"I don't think Papa will mind Daddy. He loves you; he'd want you to be happy." Julie said quietly.

"Yeah and he always liked George!" Lane chirped. "Thought he was brilliant, was always going on about how terrific his pranks were."

Harry smiled. "I know, but, I think I should ask him just the same."

Lane sighed rather loudly, but didn't say anything. Julie simply stood, looking very solemn.

"Haven't changed much, have they?" Harry whispered with a smile. "Well dear, I've come back, just like I promised, to ask for your approval. I just wanted to let you know that I'll always love you and I hope we'll meet again."

Nothing happened for several minutes. Lane tugged on Harry's hand. "Can we go now? Come on, we're going to be late for dinner with Grandma Weasley!"

"Alright, sweetheart, let's go then. Come on Julie."

Julie cast one last look at her father's grave and then followed along after them. Just as they reached the apparition point, a strong breeze whipped about them. Harry threw up an arm to protect his eyes. He felt something lightly brush against his palm and closed his hand. The wind died down. He brought his hand down and opened his fingers; gasping at what he saw. In his palm was a long, black feather.

Tears came to his eyes and he whispered, "Thank you, my love."

_Three years later…_

Lane and Julie approached the hospital bed cautiously, their newly grown wings fluttering with nervousness. Harry was sitting up against the pillows, holding a small bundle in his arms. George was sitting next to the bed, watching him. His expression was one of awe and unconditional love. Just then, Harry looked up and smiled at them both.

"Hello there girls." His voice was cheerful.

"Hey Da." Julie said quietly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine sweetie."

Lane was quivering with excitement. "Can we see him? Can we see him? Please? It is a boy right?"

Harry laughed. "Of course dears, allow me to introduce your new baby brother. Fredrick Blaise Weasley."

The End

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know. I'm a horrible person. I did warn you though, that this was a very different story from the one that came before it. As for the name, well, if Harry can have such bad taste as to name someone "Albus Severus" (as great men as they were, those two names do NOT go well together) I figure it would be totally in character for him to name a kid something like Blaise Fred. However, I simply couldn't do that to this poor child so I tried to make the names fit a little better together. I don't think "Fredrick Blaise" is as bad as it could be so I'm satisfied with it. Thank you for reading. Please review!**


End file.
